PERSONA When They Cry
by Malfrost
Summary: Post Kai. Peace has returned to Hinamizawa, however a fog is about to descend upon the village and it's up to the club to solve the mystery of another string of murders. Persona/Higuraishi crossover.  Mion X Keiichi


Yo What's up everyone Malfrost here with a new story! To all who are waiting for my FateStay Mahora chapter I apologize, Higuraishi grabbed a hold of me and didn't let go so I had an unstoppable urge to write this first and that's what I did.

This is going to be a PersonaX Hig crossover if you were not able to tell just based on the title. There is going to be heavy Mion X Keiichi as well because I absolutely love that couple...hao...

Either way here is the first chapter of PERSONA When They Cry, hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: I own none of this, rights belong to the companies please don't sue, thanks a ton!

* * *

PERSONA When They Cry.

Chapter One: Happy Days

?

?

?

His eyes fluttered opened as he tried to focus in on his location, the only thing he knew was the area was chocked in fog. He stood up and realized that the only path visible was a narrow strip of road in front of him. As he tried to gain some sense of familiarity with the place a voice spoke to him through the fog.

"Maebara Keiichi, you are a seeker of truth are you not? Come if you seek the truth come and find me." the voice cut through the fog like a knife through butter. It was a clear and precise voice, totally juxtaposing the fog that surrounded him.

As if he was being pulled by an unknown force Keiichi waded through the fog on the only clear path. He didn't know if it had been an eternity of walking, or just few fleeting moments but he found himself in front of a grand door.

"If you step through this door there is no turning back. Do you want to know the truth, no matter how much pain you must endure?" the clear voice asked as Keiichi stared at the door. Then, without an hesitation he opened the door and stepped through. As he did he felt as if a train had slammed into and he let out a painful howl as he began to lose consciousness. Before he completely blacked out however, he heard the clear voice speak one final time.

" I look forward to working with you, Maebara Keiichi."

* * *

Hinamizawa- Maebara Residence

07/07-Saturday

12:00 am

Keiichi awoke with a start as he rose from his futon coated in cold sweat. He looked at his clock and noticed it was midnight, he had gone to bed about two hours prior. With a sigh he stood up and began to stretch.

"What an odd dream, I wonder what that was all about?" Keiichi muttered thoughtlessly as he looked around. He wasn't in the mood to go back to sleep but there wasn't much he could do at midnight. That's when a thought popped into his head, "I can call someone ah but who would be awake at this time…" he began to run through his list.

" Rika, Hanyu and Satoko are definitely asleep at this hour, Rena is mostly likely as well so that leaves….Mion, she's normally awake at this time I believe, but if she's asleep and I wake her up tomorrow will be hell. Ah whatever it's worth the risk." Keiichi said with a grin as he grabbed his phone and dialed Mion's number. That's when he got something he wasn't expecting.

"BUSY! Who the hell can she possibly be talking to at this hour!" Keiichi groaned as he tossed the phone against the wall, depressed that he now had no one to talk to. With a groan he settled into his futon and tried to go back to sleep.

* * *

Hinamizawa - Sonozaki Residence

07/07-Saturday

12:00 AM

"What, it's be a month since the incident and you still haven't made a move on Kei-chan yet? Are you some kind of idiot Onee?" a rather obnoxious voice said across the phone with a laugh. The recipient of the insult, Mion Sonozaki merely went beet red in the face and began to stammer, "Shu….shut up Shion! I'm just nervous…after all there's Rena. She's so much more girly and cute then me, I'm sure Kei-chan likes her more." Mion muttered over the phone. Shion let out a loud sigh from the other end of the phone, " You don't know that Onee, I've seen the way Kei-chan looks at all of you and I can tell you that he has a certain glint in his eye whenever he looks at you. " Shion stated with a snicker that only caused Mion on to become more embarrassed.

"Still….I want to move our relationship along…but I don't know if Kei-chan wants it to.." Mion stammered again. That's when an idea struck Shion, " I got an idea, you two just need to go on a date!" Shion said with excitement as Mion nearly dropped the phone.

"Da…da…DATE! But….I…eh…um…" Mion blabbered incoherently into the receive as she tried to regain her balance. " Look, just make the punishment game for the club to where the loser has to do what the winner wants and then just make sure you win and Kei-chan loses, simple as that." Shion replied calmly as Mion began to cool down.

"Ya, that could work…I'll try that tomorrow at school since the day after is the weekend! Thanks a ton Shion, I'll talk to you later, night!" Mion said in one huge breath and then hung up the phone. She was determined now to win whatever game they played tomorrow. She walked over to her dresser and picked up the doll that Keiichi had given and held it in her arms as she got into her bed. She gave it a peck on the cheek and then cuddled it in her chest as she drift off to sleep, " Good night, Kei-chan." she muttered with a smile to the doll as she drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Hinamizawa- School

07/07-Saturday

3:00 PM

"Alright who's ready for the club activity! " Mion shouted with energy as swung her arm around, she was clearly energized and ready for the game. Keiichi in comparison was not, he had a tired look about him as he hadn't been able to get much sleep after his weird dream, Mion took note and decided to call him on it. "What's wrong Kei-chan, not get enough sleep?" Mion said with a laugh as she playfully punched his shoulder. Keiichi merely brushed it off and muttered back, " Ya I had a strange dream last night and couldn't sleep much afterwards, by the way Mion who were you talking to at midnight last night I tried calling you but it was busy." Keiichi yawned as he pulled his desk into the circle.

"Oh, I was just talking to Shion about family matters you know!" Mion laughed as she rubbed the back of her head, hoping he wouldn't notice that she was lying. Keiichi merely shrugged and waited for the rest of the group to huddle up.

"By the way Kei-chan, why did you try calling me last night?" Mion asked shyly as she dug through the locker to find a game to play. "Huh, well I figured that you were they only one awake, plus I would have rather talked to you anyway you're my best friend after all!" Keiichi said with a laugh as he observed Mion. Her back was to him so he wasn't able to notice how her face tinted three shades of red, " Thanks…" she replied as she calmed her nerves down and turned around with her normal smile plastered on her face. She held an old deck of card in her hand, it was the deck that had played Old Maid with on Keiichi anointment day! Keiichi instantly recognized the deck as Satoko made her presence known.

"Oh ho! So we're playing Old Maid are we!" she said confidently as she took her seat with Rika and Hanyu. "Au au au…. Not Old Maid, I don't do very well in Old Maid." whimpered Hanyu as Rika patted her head. "HAOOOO! HANYU IS SO CUTE I WANT TO TAKE HER HOME!" Rena yelled as she pounced on the poor unsuspecting Hanyu. It took a group effort to restrain Rena and get her to calm down but they managed…barely.

After the chaos had died down Mion made her announcement," Alright change of plan for the punishment game today! Whoever loses has to do what the winner says during the upcoming weekend understood!" Mion stated and after she finished she could see the plotting in her club member's eye, she didn't want to know what some of them had planned, but she was determined to be the victor today, and to make sure Keiichi was the loser as well…

"TWO FIVES I'M OUT!" Mion exclaimed as she discarded her last pair with a grin. Keiichi was visibly sweating at this point, he had just lost two matches in a row and was determined not to lose again. He had that fire in his eyes whenever he decided to be extremely serious about something. It was his turn to draw from Satoko, the two eyed each other as they were the only two left and Satoko had only two cards left, one of which was the Old Maid! Keiichi eyeballed both cards closely as he tried to id any recognizable marks, but they were both just two clean for him to read! He had an extremely strained looked, he knew if he lost this match there would be no way to pull himself out of the loser hole, he would then be forced to keep playing just to see who he would have to take orders from, not a very fun fate. "Fine then! I throw myself to the dogs of fate! Let us see what the gods have in store for Maebara Keiichi!" Keiichi bellowed with the voice of a thunder god as he picked the card on his right and drew it with intensity. He was sure that fate was on his side! With a smirk he turned to look at the card and his face paled, IT WAS THE OLD MAID! Satoko had the widest of grins as she drew Keiichi's only other card, the king of hearts.

"TWO KINGS I'M OUT!" she exclaimed at the top of her voice as Keiichi wallowed in his own self-pity, Rika patting his head as kindly as she could without laughing. Hanyu and Rena were both giving him sympatric looks while Satoko was just laughing at him. Mion just smiled, the first part of her mission was complete, she now just had to make sure she stayed on top.

"TWO EIGHTS I'M OUT!" Mion exclaimed as she again got out. Keiichi had noted that after he was deemed loser Mion became fiercely competitive, he knew she must have something planned for him and he shuttered at what it might be. As the matches continued to go on it was clear that Mion was going to be the victor, the final tally was as follows.

Mion: 10

Satoko:7

Rena: 5

Rika: 4

Hanyu: 4

Keiichi: 1

"Ah what the hell! How did this happen, I thought I had gotten better at Old Maid!" Keiichi said gloomily as Rika and Hanyu tried to comfort him. He looked up at the victor and current worst nightmare, Mion Sonozaki. But, instead of seeing her normal smirk, she instead wore one of her rare shy looking faces.

"So Mion….what's my punishment…." Keiichi asked with reluctance but also with curiosity. Mion just turned to face him, he face tinted a bright red, Keiichi was absolutely confused, but another bombshell was getting ready to be dropped on him.

"For your punishment….you have to hang out with me and go into town with me this coming weekend…" Mion stammered as her face continued to light up the more she spoke. Keiichi stood there with a blank look on his face for a few moments while his brain processed the information, finally the gears got moving in his head as his face exploded into red.

"YOU…..YOU MEAN….LIKE A …A…A AAAAAA DATE!" Keiichi had managed to stammer out as he balanced himself against his desk, his face felt like it was on fire. Mion's face was just as red as she tried not to look directly at the young man, however she had her pride to protect so she quickly put on her tomboy façade again. " N…no not like a date, I just have some errands I need to run this weekend and I figured it would be better if I had a jockey to do all my work!" she laughed as she turned to face her group. None of the others were buying it as they all gave her suspicious looks, Rena even giving her a knowing wink and thumbs up behind Keechi's back which only caused Mion's embarrassment level to rise. Keiichi, being the normal blockhead however bought her excuse, though he still had his suspicions. He muttered something about 'being treated like a slave' but sighed and just accepted his fate. "Well then Kei-chan don't be late, I'll expect at the normal meeting spot at 10:00 in the morning. Got it!" she stated with her usually grin. " Ya ya, I got it. Let's head home for today." he stated as he picked up his bag and slung it over his shoulder. Mion came up and playfully slapped him on his back, " Come on cheer up Kei-chan, I won't treat you that badly. " she said with a laugh as her, Keiichi and Rena began their walk home. "I hope so, well at least I have something to do now." Keiichi muttered as he continued in his gloom. Rena however still held a sly grin on her face, " So Mii-chan can I come into town with you guys, can I? can I?" Rena said in her cheerful voice, knowing full well what the answer would be. Keiichi looked hopeful for a moment but Mion quickly replied, " Nope sorry Rena, tomorrow is my day to torture Kei-chan, alone…" she said with an evil laugh but gave Rena a wink hoping she would get the message. Rena simply giggled and nodded, know full well why Mion wanted Keiichi for herself tomorrow. She couldn't help but be playful, " Haoooo, Mii-chan and Keiichi going on a date, that's so cute…." she said playfully. The other two's faces quickly went bright red,

" IT'S NOT A DATE!" they both yelled at the exact same time. Rena simply laughed again as they became even more embarrassed and became silent, thankfully for Mion they had reached her break off point.

"Well it was fun today guys, and don't you forget Kei-chan, be here at 10:00 sharp with your bike, got it ?" she stated as she poked his chest. Keiichi simply slapped her hand away and muttered, " Ya ya I got it, later Mion." he said with a wave as he continued on down the path with Rena. "Later guys!" Mion called out as she ran off down the path towards her house, she had to call Shion about the recent development. Rena and Keiichi continued their walk which was pretty uneventful. Rena didn't want to reveal Mion's hidden intent of the 'not date' tomorrow, he needed to figure it out himself. " Alright here's my stop, I'll see ya later Rena." Keiichi said as he waved and began to walk towards his house. "Good luck tomorrow Keiichi-kun! Make me proud ok ok!" Rena called out to him with a laugh. Keiichi turned around, he looked confused but Rena just waved him off He simply shrugged and ran off towards his house.

* * *

Hinamizawa - Maebara Residence

07/07-Saturday

10:00 PM

Keiichi was just beginning to settle into bed, to his surprise he was actually looking forward to tomorrow. " Just me and Mion, alone huh….I don't care what she says it sounds like a date…." he muttered as his face heated up. He had always felt something more for the leader of their club then just friendship, but he was always so afraid that if he tried to move to the next level she would deny him and they would lose their friendship. Not anymore, Keiichi was determined to figure out exactly what she felt for him tomorrow, even if it turned out to be nothing more then what they had now, he was willing to risk it all to learn the truth.

"Truth?" he muttered as he remembered last nights dream, truth had been a central part of it, but he shrugged it off as he began to think of what to do with Mion tomorrow he drifted off into a slumber.

* * *

?

?

?

Keiichi eyes began to flutter open as he looked at his surroundings, it was the fog coated area like last night, but rather a fancy looking room, with a bar and leather seats, the tinting of the lights in the room gave it a blueish glow as he noticed a chandelier hanging from the roof. That's when a voice drew his attention, it was a mild sounding voice mixed with a hint of curiosity, the voice came from a balding head and abit of a hunchback, the most unusually however was his really long nose. The voice sent a shiver up his spine, as if his life would never be the same after he heard the man speak, yet he heard anyway the voice that would forever change his life.

"Welcome to the Velvet Room…"

* * *

Me: So how was it everyone? What could the mysterious being in the fog be? What is the Velvet Room? Will Keiichi and Mion make it work tomorrow? (If you've played Persona two out of the three questions you have the answer to.) Either way I hope you enjoyed the first chapter of PERSONA When They Cry. Leave reviews I thrive and live on them so review away people thanks a ton! and until next time, stay cool


End file.
